


miraak

by nameless_ghoul_spirit



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, dragonborn dlc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, my sex scenes are so bad, seph and niliph are girls by the way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_ghoul_spirit/pseuds/nameless_ghoul_spirit
Summary: miraak likes sapphire but she doesn't know till after an argument





	miraak

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone likes it and enjoys it

  miraak is wearing this so his face can be seen he is wearing it in my actual game so I came up with the idea of this story cause this outfit looks amazing on miraak.

 

me, miraak, seph and niliph we sat in my home white river cottage in the front room and miraak was sat next to me and he sighed he looked fed up or angry so I started to talk to him "hey miraak" I said smiling "what?" he asked in a angry way "I'm just seeing if your ok" I said dropping the smile this time "no I'm not ok" he said "then what's the matter why are you angry all of a sudden?" I asked "because I'm fed up looking at you all the time_" he said before I cut him off "what just because I saved you from hermeous mora doesn't mean you have to follow me like a puppy if you want to just leave I'm not forcing you to stay AM I?" I shouted the last part and went up to my room.

 

I was stood facing the bed reading a book when miraak walked in "what do you want?" I asked in a moody voice "you didn't let me finish what I was saying you cut me off" he said as he chucked his hood and crown thing on the floor, came up behind me, took the book off me and chucked it across the room "anyway what I was going to say before you interrupted me was I'm fed up looking at you all the time and not doing anything with or to you I could never get fed up being with you or looking at you" he said with a wink then he turned me to face him.

 

he pushed me on the bed "uhhh what are you doing if my friends come up and see us_" I said but he cut me off "let them watch i've wanted you for ages but I never knew you liked me back until now" he said then he started taking off his armour and cloak and dropped them all on the floor. miraak was stood there completely bare to me. he then crawled on the bed and pushed me on my back "now that's not fair I'm bare and your not I will have to change that" he said and he undressed me "wow I should of done this ages ago you are beautiful" he said as he knelt on top of me and I felt his manhood poking my womanhood "relax dragonborn" he said then he pushed all the way in "oh god your huge" I moaned blushing and he laughed a little "I know and its all for you love" he said and he started going rough "miraak" I shouted "say my name again love" he said "miraak" I moaned and he grabbed my hips and lifted them for a better angle "oh fuck miraak harder" I said panting "as you wish love" he said then proceeded to go as hard as he could "aaahhhhh miraak" I shouted as we both came. we finished and washed ourselves off then we got dressed.

 

we went back downstairs to see seph and niliph both red in the face "umm you heard all of that didn't you?" I asked blushing "um yeah we did" said niliph "sorry guys" I said "I knew you two liked each other especially miraak the way he stares at you sapphire" said seph "how does he stare at me seph?" I asked "like he wants to just pin you down and fuck the hell out of you but now he has hasn't he" seph said "yes I have and I'm the only person who gets to fuck sapphire so if anyone flirts with her they are dead" said miraak possessively.


End file.
